A Team the final frontier
by 1st roman soldier
Summary: The search for Murdock leads the team aboard the Enterprise. Will the ship survive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Roy

The sun was just starting to rise when the A Team's black GMC van with the red pin stripe pulled into the dirt path driveway leading to Roy Dixon's hideout. B.A. almost missed the driveway because of the thick underbrush that protected it's worn out brick entrance. The driveway was a long dirt road lined with unkempt trees and weeds, the driveway curved around to a poorly maintained two story house.

"Crique, Crique, Crique."

"Hey man did you hear that?" B.A. asked as he looked in the rearview mirror to see Murdock playing with a little white box. The word "Fred" was written in green crayon on the top of the box.

"Crique, Crique."

"Man there it is again" growled B.A.

"B.A. I think you are hearing things" Face replied while winking at Murdock.

"Man I ain't hearing things, that crazy man has something in that box."

"Crique."

Pretending he did not hear the cricket, Hannibal snickers and smiles at Murdock.

Murdock held up the little white box that was a little bigger than a ring box. "Don't worry B.A. it is just Fred."

"Crique Crique."

"Who is Fred sucker and why is he in my ride?"

"He is just my pet cricket B.A" Murdock replied defensively as he deposited the box into his jacket pocket.

"Crique Crique."

"Ok B.A…. before we get around the curve, look for a place to hide the van. We don't want them to know we are here yet." Hannibal said as he lit the cigar between his teeth. "We need to get this done fast. Decker is only a few hours behind us."

"Hey Hannibal, that looks a good spot." B.A. said, pointing to a cluster of trees and bushes.

"Crique."

"Oh man! Sucker you have to get rid of that cricket or I'm going to get rid of you both."

"I don't know B.A. he seems pretty tame." Hannibal said while checking the ammo in his Colt M19ll.

"Thanks Colonel!" Murdock flashed his big toothy grin knowing he won the cricket war.

B.A. growls "Why does that crazy fool have to bring bugs in my ride."

"Come on B.A. at least this one isn't invisible." Laughs Face.

Pulling the van behind the cluster of bushes the four green berets started to hide the van with branches and brush. Once they were satisfied the van could no longer be seen, they load their packs with lots of toys that go boom and extra ammo. Hannibal grabbed a handful of zip ties.

Hannibal laid Baby, his "M.60", against a tree and admired the job they had done to hide the van. "All right guys we are on foot from here." "B.A. you and I will go through the front. Face you and Murdock will circle around the house and take them from behind. We are going to do the classic frontal assault with the half pincer movement."

"Aw Hannibal, that never works." Murdock and Face cried in unison.

"Man that's a bad plan" growled B.A.

"Come on guys it will work this time. It will be a piece of cake." laughed Hannibal.

"Well these goons only have double digits IQ's." stated Face. "It should be an easy battle."

"All right guys let's move out." ordered Hannibal. "We attack in 10 minutes."

Grabbing their packs, Face takes point, Murdock and Hannibal are in the middle and B.A. brings up the rear heading single file through the woods to the house. When they reach the edge of the woods Hannibal and B.A. make their way to the trees in the front yard. Face and Murdock make their way through the woods to the back.

This was one of your typical drug dealer's hideout. The house was sitting in the middle of the dense woods. There was also an old colonial style barn behind the house. There was a shed attached to the house and another one attached to the barn. With an old beat-up 1950's John Deer tractor that sat between the barn and the house. Two Ford pickups truck, one red and one blue, and a Cadillac that's on bricks were in front of the house.

The front guard walked between the two trucks, holding a 30-30 Winchester rifle. He reached up and took off his hat and scratched his dirty blonde hair. When he looked in the direction that Hannibal and B.A. were, he thought for a second that he had seen something moving. He started to walk towards the movement then suddenly a deer jumps out at him and runs off.

Relived the guard got up from the ground. Then he continued his patrol around the property.

"Oh Man…. that was close" B.A. stated.

"Yeah too close" replied Hannibal.

Roy could be seen through the kitchen window talking to two more of his goons. One was sitting at the table eating breakfast. The other man handed Roy a cup of black coffee. Roy is a short portly man with an old fashion navy mustache, and has short greasy brown hair. The center of his head was bald as a baboon's butt. His belly is always hanging out over his belt. The straps to his suspenders, were trying to hold on for dear life. The buttons on his shirt look like they could fly off at any second and go across the room and hit you in the eye.

"Roy looked very much like a whale with suspenders and a bad haircut." Face had said.

Hannibal and B.A. were crouched behind some trees in the front yard, watching the guard walk his post. B.A. looked at Hannibal and said "Hannibal an hour a day on a treadmill for 6 weeks will save those poor suspenders, or give him a heart attack."

"You know what B.A., you might be right." Hannibal said as he aimed baby (his M-60) over the kitchen window waiting for Face and Murdock to get in place. He reached down and moved the sleeve of his jacket to look at the time. "All right, Murdock and Face should be in place in 3 min. B.A., go and take that guard..."

Hannibal never finished the command as the sound of gun fire ripped through the woods from the back of the house where Face and Murdock were ambushed. Roy and the two goons inside the house started to run toward the back door. The front guard started to run towards the source of the gun fire.

Sitting on a branch above the fight is a mysterious ghostly figure laughing quietly. A devilish grin comes across his face, he snaps his fingers and continues to laugh to himself, and says "This ought to be good." At the snap of his fingers lighting flashed and thunder was heard.

As the fight continues.

"They're early" says Hannibal "something is wrong. Let them have it B.A." as he fired baby towards the house.

The front guard turned and dove behind the red truck firing his rifle in direction of Hannibal and B.A. B.A. fires back at the guard, taking out the windshield of the truck. The guard yells for help as he fires back at them. Roy then orders his two goons out the front door to help the front guard as he goes out the backdoor. Hannibal turns baby on the two goons coming out the front door and starts shooting the door frame. One yelps as he jumps back inside. The other goon jumps off the porch and lands behind the blue truck. The goon in the house breaks out a window and starts firing a shotgun at Hannibal.

B.A. hides behind a big tree and he pulls out a grenade. He jumps out and throws it at the car.

"Ka-Boom!" goes the car as it flips and lands on its roof. The guard fires at B.A. only to be forced back behind the truck as baby's rounds rips through the truck's engine. The goon behind the blue truck fell on the ground knocked out cold from the blast.

B.A. jumps from behind his tree and throws another grenade into the house. Roy's portly figure could be seen running oddly towards the back door from outside, as the grenade goes off with a ka-boom! It takes out the front door and a good chunk of the wall. The guard was pushing himself off the ground when he found himself looking down the barrel of B.A.'s rifle. Hannibal stands over the goon that was knocked out from the 1st blast and quickly hogties him.

B.A. had just finished tying up the guard on the ground, when Roy came from the destroyed front door and waves his gun yelling, "I got one of these varmints he's down." The sound of gun fire could still be heard in the background

Hannibal rushes Roy, slamming his fist into Roy's face. Roy hits the ground. Hannibal ties Roy up and leaves him lying on his back. He then turns to see the poor goon that was in the house being held by his checkered shirt and punched repeatedly by B.A. "I think he has had enough Sergeant tie him up and leave him, we need to check on the Captain and Lieutenant. One of them might need help!" yelled Hannibal as he runs into the house.

B.A. runs after Hannibal, leaving Roy and his 3 goons on the ground and tied up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The backyard picnic

Face and Murdock make their way through the trees to the back.

"Crique Crique Crique."

"Murdock, you know that BA will make you get rid of Fred."

"I know Face, but I don't see why I can't have a pet."

"Crique Crique."

"That s not true you do have Billy, BA hasn't gotten rid of him yet."

"That's because that ugly mudsucker hasn t seen him peeing on his van."

"You might want to stop Billy from doing that Murdock or BA might run him over."

Reaching the edge of the trees and looking the backyard over, Face studies the yard and plans their attack. A barn with an attached shed stood by the woods. The backyard was about 60 yards of open space which stood between the barn and the house. It was about a ten yard run from the trees to the barn. A tractor and a pile of unsplit wood lay in the yard. The tractor was ten yards from the barn. The woodpile was in the center of the yard.

Had Face studied the woodpile a little more closely, he would have seen the brim of the backyard guard s baseball cap. With Face seeing no present danger, he and Murdock ran to the side of the barn. Murdock then peeks around the side of the barn.

"Crique. Crique. Crique."

"Ssshhhh! Fred be very very quite we are hunting goonies."

Face turns and looks at Murdock. "We are hunting goonies? Face asked as he raised one of his eye brows. "Did you stay up all night watching loony toons?"

"Faceman don't you like the classics?"

With a sigh he gave Murdock a gentle shove "Murdock, Just go!"

Murdock runs towards the tractor while Face stands at the corner of the barn to cover him. One of the goons that was working in the barn saw Murdock running toward the tractor. Grabbing his gun he runs out of the barn, and aims his gun at Murdock's back. Face saw him come out of the barn and raise his gun in Murdock s direction. Face fires at the goon. Startled by Face's gunfire he dives back into the barn. Just inside the door he then fires back at Face.

The guard that was supposed to be patrolling the area was sleeping on the wood pile. The sound of the gun fire startled him from his hibernation. Half confused he jumps up, looks around. He then spots Murdock beside the tractor; he grabs his rifle, and fires at Murdock. Almost hitting Murdock's hand, which was resting on the tractor. Murdock ducks down and fires back at that guard who jumps back behind the woodpile (. his bed).

Face fires a quick burst into the barn door, which causes the wood to splinter. Frustrated the goon steps out of the barn and fires. His gun jammed, cursing to himself as he tried to solve the problem. Totally forgetting about Face who saw an opportunity, races over to tackle the goon before he can un jam his gun. As the jammed round gets kicked out of the chamber the goon smiles at his success, just in time to feel Face slam into him. Both men push themselves off the ground quickly sizing each other up. They are about the same build and size, so the goon thinking he can easily take Face. He takes a swing at Face but Face blocks the swing and hits him with an upper cut, connecting with the goons jaw. Not wanting to give his opponent a chance to recover Face struck again. Hitting him square in the nose, the goon was knocked backwards into the side of the barn. The goon slid to the ground out cold and blood coming out of his broken nose.

Face looked at his handy work with a smirk, thinking he was on the top of his game. Not a single bruise on this mission, the sound of a single gunshot brought him out of his thoughts as it echoed in his ears and cut right through him. His heart fell to his stomach as he ran out of the barn with one thought Murdock.  
>...<p>

The guard peeks around the woodpile again and fires a few rounds at Murdock and the tractor. Removing his pack and taking out a grenade "Hey Fred do you think this guy would like a pineapple or two?" Murdock asked as he tosses the grenade. Forced out of his hiding place by the grenade the guard dives out of the way. After the explosion the guard pushes himself up, he is half dazed when Murdock rushes him. All he sees is Murdock's fist as it connects with the side of his head. Taking a wide swing at Murdock, who is able to side step the swing. Murdock then grabs the guards head and brings his knee up to the guards head to finish him off. The guard falls to the ground out cold. "Well Fred I don't think he liked the fruit basket we gave him." Murdock said with a slight tone of disappointment.

Murdock is standing over the guard when he let out a startled yelp. From experiance he knew the white hot burning pain that erupted in his chest. Falling to the ground Murdock instinctively puts his hand to his chest. He can feel the warm sticky blood running through his fingers. Looking around to see where the shot came from, Murdock sees Roy standing in the back yard. Forcing himself to get up he staggers towards the woodpile.

Running out of the barn Face Face saw Roy with his gun aimed at Murdock getting ready to fire again. Grabbing his 45 from his shoulder holster he fires at Roy sending him running for the house.

Face darts over to check on Murdock who is sitting on ground with his back leaning against what was left of the woodpile. His head is down and eyes are closed. Kneeling down Face carefully pulls Murdock s jacket open to see the front of his shirt covered in blood, the sight causes the conman to hiss under his breath.

Just being touched sent a new wave of pain shooting through Murdock's chest and down his side. He sucked in a hard breath and opened his eyes. "Don t worry Faceman, Fred told me it is just a flesh wound." Murdock replied while struggling to catch his breath.

"Yea, well! I don t take medical advice from a cricket," Face replied while he examined the wound.

"Murdock, I am going to get Hannibal I'll be right back ok."

Murdock nods "o-ok."

Giving one last worried look at his friend Faceman runs towards the house.

"Riker to La Forge."

"La Forge here."

"Geordi what was that power surge?"

"It seems to have taken out a few non essential systems... sir. I will run a diagnostic and get you a report. La Forge out. ...

La Forge to Lt. Barclay... ...La Forge to Lt. Barclay .. Computer, please locate Lt. Reginald Barclay."

"Lt. Barclay is in holodeck 2."

Geordi is looking for Barclay to help find out what caused the power surge. Heading to the holodeck sputtering to himself about Reggie once again, being so engrossed in the holodeck, not to answer his page. Reaching the holodeck it became clear that it too was affected by the power surge as the door would not open. He managed to get the control panel open and override the controls to open the door. What he sees causes him to freeze and it takes him a few seconds to catch his breath. Barclay is badly injured, sitting with his back against a woodpile and not moving. His head is leaned back and he is starring off into space.

"Computer end program" ordered Geordi.

"Unable to comply password authorization needed" replied the computer.

"Computer end program now override La Forge 76052k Geordi ordered again in a very frustrated tone.

"Unable to comply password encrypted."

Concerned Geordi ask "Computer are the safety protocols in place?"

"Safety protocols are offline" replied the computer.

Geordi ran over to Barclay and called his name "Barclay!" and he got no response. Reaching out and gently shaking him. Startled by being touched Barclay winces from the pain and lets out a weak groan. Turning his head and trying to focus on who he was looking at. Geordi calls to him again "Barclay!"

"Hey Geordi!" fighting to keep his eyes open "I think I have been shot!" Barclay replied while gasping to breathe. With his strength gone he closed his eyes giving into the darkness as it over took him.

Kneeling next to Regg, Geordi taps his communicator. "La Forge to sick bay. There's a medical emergency in holodeck 2".

"La Forge to transporter room 3 lock on to my communicator and transport LT Barclay and myself directly to sick bay." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where is Murdock?

Leaving Murdock alone was not Face's first choice but Hannibal was better at taking care of wounds. As Face ran up on the back porch and reached for the door knob he heard someone moving in the house. With his training taking over, he flattened himself against the house. When the door burst open Face swung at the man that ran past him. In a flash a massive jeweled hand grabbed his arm like a vice before he was able to connect with his target.

"Lookout Hannibal!" yelled B.A. acting on instinct, pulling the man s arm behind his back before realizing that he had a hold of Face.

"Thanks B.A." Hannibal sighed looking over at Face.

"No problem man" releasing his grip on Face's arm.

Shocked at how fast B.A. was able to grab him, it reminded him why it's best not to tangle with B.A. Face rubbed his sore arm "Hannibal hurry Murdock s in trouble! ...He is over by the woodpile."

B.A. quickly pushed past Face and darted for the woodpile. Hannibal and Face ran after him, they were almost there when B.A. whom had already reached the woodpile turned and looked at them with a confused look on his face. "He's gone... Hannibal!" B.A. slammed a clenched fist into his palm.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Hannibal asks running over to the wood pile with Face on his heels.

"The crazy fool is not here" B.A. was trying hard to keep the fear out of his voice as his eyes follows the blood trail that leads from the woodpile to the spot where Murdock had been wounded.  
>_<p>

Dr. Crusher sitting at her desk leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes; this is the first time today she has had a chance to relax. It has been a busy day but thankfully nothing serious. Picking up her cup of coffee she realizes it's cold. "I never even got to drink this" Getting up and walking over to the food replicators "coffee, hot please" Taking her new cup of coffee, Dr Crusher walks back to her desk, taking her first sip for the day.

"La Forge to sick bay. There's a medical emergency in holodeck 2".

Dr Crusher looks over at her assistant "well it looks like this coffee has to wait again."

Geordi and Barclay arrive in sick bay. Running over to the exam table Dr. Crusher gasp at the sight of Barclay. Unconscious and the front of his shirt soaked in blood.

"What happened to him?" Dr. Crusher asked.

Geordi shakes his head "I don't really know, he was on the holodeck and the safety protocols were off line".

Dr. Crusher runs a medical scanner over Barclay. "There appears to be a metal object in his chest." Looking at her assistant, "prepare Barclay for immediate surgery."

As the assistant busied herself with getting Barclay ready Dr. Crusher started escorting Geordi towards the door. "Is he going to be alright?" Geordi asked.

An alarm sounded, "Dr. ... I need your help he stopped breathing!"

Pushing Geordi out the door "you need to leave now, Barclay needs surgery right away." Closing the door Dr Crusher went to work.

Geordi heads back to engineering hoping his return to work will keep his mind off of Barclay.  
>_<p>

The three of them gathered at the spot where Murdock should have been, B.A cracked his knuckles in frustration, Face looked equally lost. "Ok guys with the amount of blood here, there is no way he could have gone far, spread out and look for his trail." Looking around the woodpile for a clue to Murdock s disappearance, a low groan catches Hannibal s attention; the guard that Murdock had knocked out was coming around. "B.A. go tie that cockroach up." as Hannibal starts tying up the other goon.

After tying the two goons up, the team began an exhausted search until they heard Decker's sirens coming down the road. "What are we going to do now Hannibal?" asked Face

"Let s get to the van" replied Hannibal leading the team towards the house.

"What about Murdock we can't just leave him here for Decker."

"Yea man we never left a man behind before."

"Murdock s pretty resourceful... besides if we can't find him, nether can Decker" stated Hannibal as the team rounded the corner of the house. "Ok guys scatter into..." Hannibal broke off as they saw Decker and his men arrive in the front yard. "Let s see what type of toys we can find in the barn to hold him off" the team making a mad dash for the barn.

Jumping out of the cars Decker started yelling "don't let them get away!" Following his M.P.'s in the direction the team ran, catching sight of the team as they ran into the barn. Decker and his men quickly surrounded the barn, grabbing his bullhorn "Smith I want you and your men come out with your hands up. I am giving you 30 seconds."

Hannibal opened the door of the barn and yelled out. "Aw Decker, that doesn't even give us enough time to put our makeup on."

"Well Hannibal" cried B.A. "there is nothing here we can use."

Glancing around the barn, Hannibal ordered "Face see where that door leads, maybe it's a way out of here." He was pointing at the door that leads to the attached shed.

Face walked over to the door, swiping his hand along the wall looking for the light switch. SWOOSH. Face activated a door that lead to a white corridor. "Hey Hannibal I found the magic button," he stated as he was walking through the door.

Hannibal placed a cigar in his mouth and smiled "nice Face" and Hannibal started though the door "come on B.A."

Hi I am sorry that this chapter took so long to post but I had a really hard time convincing the team to leave the holodeck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We're not in Kansas anymore

"Dr Crusher to La Forge."

"La Forage here."

"I just wanted to let you know that Reggie made it through the surgery. He is going to be alright" replied Dr. Crusher.

"When can I see him?" asked Geordi.

"You can see him in a couple of hours, he is sleeping right now." replied Dr. Crusher

"Thank for the good news La Forge out."

ooooooooooo

B.A ran through the holodeck door having to stop short to keep from running into Hannibal. "SWOOSH" the door closed behind him; he looked at his team mates noticing that they seemed to be frozen in place. Looking around he asks "Man what is this place?"

Glancing around the strange hallway, then turning and look back at the door that leads to the farm in the woods, "anyone thinks they can explain this?"

"Yeah, our friend Roy is a lot more funded than we thought." replied Face.

Hannibal pointed to the left "B.A go down that hall and check it out." Hannibal and Face headed to the right. "Keep your eyes peeled for signs that Murdock might be around here somewhere."

B.A makes his way cautiously down the hallway, as it curves around he stops suddenly and backs up against the wall. There were two female crew members walking towards him. The ladies are too busy talking to really notice him. B.A turns and runs back to where Hannibal and Face were checking out to see where some of the other doors lead. "Hey Hannibal there are some people coming this way."

Hannibal lights his cigar "Let s try not draw attention to ourselves."

"Yeah we don't look out of place." smirked B.A

Walking down the hall; the two female crew members smile at Face as they pass the team. Face subconsciously adjusted his tie; he can't help but smile at the beautiful ladies. "Excuse me ladies" handing them a card, "I am Templeton Peck of the Templeton modeling agency. You two would be perfect for my swim suit line I am shooting in Hawaii."

Hannibal crosses his arms and smiles while B.A just shakes his head as they watch Face.

The girls, one blonde with long hair tied in a pony tail she extends her hand "Hi I am Mandy."

The other one with black curly hair, that extends just past the shoulders. Smiles and extends her hand "Hi I am Deanna."

Mandy and Deanna look Face over, his navy blue suit and perfect hair, a very handsome man. They both giggle to themselves that with his backpack and a rifle over his shoulder looks out of place with his nicely pressed suit. Mandy is clearly interested in Face "we were just heading to 10 forward maybe you would like to come with us and we can talk about it over drinks." Mandy said as she ran her fingers down Face's tie.

Face smiles slyly "Yes... I would like that very much." And puts one arm around Mandy and attempts to put his other arm around Deanna but she moves aside. Undeterred Face starts to walk with Mandy.

Irritated with Face's antics, Hannibal takes his cigar out of his mouth, snuffs it out and places it back in his jacket pocket "Umm... Lieutenant we are looking for Murdock right now."

Deanna looks over at Hannibal in jeans and a cream colored shirt tucked in nice and neat and his off white jacket. He is also wearing a backpack and a rifle slung on his shoulder. And then there was B.A in his green jumper with the sleeves ripped off, with his backpack and rifle. Topped off with his gold chains and Mohawk hair style the look would make you think twice about tangling with him, but at the same time Deanna sensed he could be as gentle as a kitten. Turning back to Face "Hawaii huh what are the weapons for? Clearly you were not shooting swimsuits."

"The guns are props for the sports illustrated Guns and Ammo calendar" replies Face keeping a smile on his face that says what else would they be for.

Not fully believing the modeling story "who is Murdock?" asks Deanna

"Well Murdock is my cameraman and he got hurt this morning and we can't find him" replied Face.

Mandy smiles sadly "a rain check then" and heads towards 10 forward.

"Have you checked sickbay?" Deanna asks. She can feel that these men are truly worried about someone; the rest is anyones guess.

"No... No we haven't" replied Face.

Deanna taps here coming "Deanna to sickbay."

"Dr Crusher here"

"Dr I have some people here looking for a friend that got hurt today. Do you have anyone?" Deanna asked

"We have had everything from skinned knees to a holdeck accident this morning" replied Dr. Crusher

"thank you Dr." Looking at the team thinking that the holodeck would explain the casual clothes they were wearing, plus the fact that they were near the holodeck. All this put Deanna at ease, "the turbo lifts are right over there, sickbay is on deck 12"

"Where are we at?" Hannibal asked

"You are on deck 10." replied Deanna; she watched them head towards the turbo lifts before she headed to 10 forward.

Stepping into the turbo lifts first, "come on guys lets go find our captain." Hannibal ordered.

"I guess we just follow the yellow brick road," stated Face as he looked in the lift before entering

Hesitantly stepping into the lift, "Man this place is crazier than that fool Murdock."

Dr Crusher checks the monitors and turns off the stasis field

"How is he doing Dr?" the assistant asks.

"The damage to his lung took longer to repair than I expected but his vitals are back normal, he should be waking up anytime." replied Dr. Crusher as she checked out how well the wound had mended.

"Deanna to sickbay."

"Dr Crusher here"

"Dr I have some people here looking for a friend that got hurt today. Do you have anyone?" Deanna asked

"We have had everything from skinned knees to a holdeck accident this morning" replied Dr. Crusher.

Barclay groaned as consciousness slowly returned to him, a feeling of heaviness had settled in his chest. Laying there not wanting to open his eyes he tried to take stock of himself, were was he and why did it hurt to breath? Hearing voices causes him to open his eyes and look in their direction.

Dr Crusher smiled "well look who s back." walking over the to the bed "how do you feel?"

"My chest feels really heavy" he said as he struggled to get up, "I've got to report to engineering commander La Forge is expecting me"

But Dr Crusher gently held him down "oh no you don't... you need to rest".

Despite the dull pain in his chest he struggled to a sitting position rubbing his sore chest "what happened?"

Dr Crusher gave up and let him sit up "You... had a serious gunshot wound and I was hoping you could tell me how it happened".

Shaking his head "I don t remember." As if on cue "Crique, Crique"

Barclay looked over at his jacket, the memory of the day s events started flooding back. Barclay stood up, the dull pain in his chest got a little sharper. He braced himself against the bed, waiting until the room stopped spinning then he walked over and picked up his jacket.

Dr. Crusher not missing the flushed look in Barclays face "are you ok?"

Taking the little white box out of the jacket pocket; he absently dropped his jacket back on the chair as he looked at the word Fred printed on the box, "Can I go now?" not waiting for an answer he headed for the door.

Trying to stop him "Lt. Barclay You are very lucky Geordi found you when he did" warned Dr. Crusher. "Barclay are you listening to me?"

Stopping just outside the door "Dr. I really need to go if I promise to rest will you let me go."

Dr. Crusher reluctantly nodded her head "it is clear you are going weather I like it or not."

Barclay headed to the left; she stood just outside the door and watched him round the corner. Turning to go back into sickbay she watched as three strange men walked towards her from the right corridor.

Face smiled "Hannibal I think I am going to like this place"

Hannibal looking at the strawberry red haired lady standing in the hallway "I think I do too"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: welcome aboard Col. Decker

Barclay waited until he was out of sight of Dr. Crusher before he stopped to rest. He leaned against the wall and tilted his head back taking a couple deep painful breaths trying to ease the tightness in his chest. Fred's chirping got his attention; he opened the box and studied the cricket. "How did you get off the holodeck?"

Making it to his quarters Barclay quickly changed into a Starfleet uniform, and then he headed back to the holodeck. Arriving at holodeck 2 Barclay enters not expecting his program to still be running. "Computer end program" ordered Barclay.

"Unable to comply password authorization needed" replied the computers female voice.

"End program Barclay override 396 alpha" stated Barclay.

"Unable to comply" responded the computer.

"Computer, run a diagnostic on program Barclay/A-team file 135." ordered Barclay.

"Program is running within parameters" replied the computer

"Then how did the cricket get off the holodeck?" asked Barclay

"It was transported to sickbay with you" replied the computer

"That doesn't really answer my question" frustrated with the computer responses, Barclay glances around the barn looking for signs of the team. Not seeing anything of interest he heads out of the barn. Stopping just outside the door he looks the back yard over, everything is quiet. Barclay did not hear the sound of two cars grinding their wheels onto a dirt road. He starts walking in the direction of the house when something near the woodpile catches his eye, so Barclay walks to the woodpile. It was his ball cap, smiling he put it on, "well Fred things are looking up."

The woodpile bore witness to the day's events, riddled with bullets and blood stains. It had managed to survive being blown up, shot, and painted red. Barclay rubbed his chest as he stood there looking at the blood stains on the ground and the wood, his blood. Remembering the feel of the bullet tearing through his chest, He took a step back, trying to escape the memory.

Decker and Crane are in the front yard, watching as the two squad cars that contain Roy and his goons head down the driveway. Crane could see the frustration on Decker's face. "I don't understand how they got out of the barn."

Decker flashed a very angry glare at his second in command "that is what Col. Smith does." He looked over at the two MPs that had stayed behind to continue the search for The A-Team. "You two come with me," Decker said as he headed around to the side of the house.

"Where are we going?" asked Crane as he ran to catch up.

"One of them was injured; they couldn't have gone far with a wounded man." Decker shakes his head "they have to be here somewhere."

Crane stopped and looked at the ground, "Well... umm... about that... Roy said he shot the one in the baseball cap."

Decker spun around and looked at Crane, "Captain Murdock?" Decker turned and ordered one of the M.P.'s a Corporal Thatcher." Go call the V.A. and make sure that Captain Murdock is still there."

Corporal Thatcher is 6'2" with dark brown hair, kept in the expected military cut, with his helmet hiding his receding hairline. He is well built with naturally tanned skin leading you to believe that he could have native Indian in him.

Crane watched the M.P. run towards the squad cars to make the call before he continued, "one of Roy's men said that when he came too, that Capt. Murdock must have wandered off, because they were searching for him." Crane looks in the direction of the cars. "I don't think they found him."

Corp. Thatcher. came running to the side of the house where Decker and Crane were talking, "SIR! The nurse at the V.A. said that" fearing Decker's reaction he takes a step back, and then he continues "a Col. Decker checked him out two days ago."

Trying hard to contain his anger, "this is the last time Col. Smith is going to make a fool out of me!" A red faced Decker stormed off towards the back yard with Crane and the two M.P.s following.

As they rounded the corner of the house, Captain Crane spots Murdock standing near the woodpile, grabbing Decker's arm "hey Col... isn't that Murdock!"

Looking in the direction that Crane is pointing, not quite believing his luck. "Hold it right there Captain Murdock!" Decker shouts while he un-holsters his gun. He turns and looks at his men "don't let him get away or you all will be bucked down to privates!"

Upon hearing someone shout his name, Murdock looked up to see Decker and his men charging at him. "Oops... Fred I think we are in trouble." Ducking behind the wood pile he goes for his gun when he realizes that he left his gun in his jacket pocket in sickbay, and he didn't even have a phaser. Hiding behind the woodpile he decides to try again, "Computer freeze program."

"Unable to comply" replied the computer.

"MMMm!... Computer I need an M16 now" it appears in his hands.

Decker signals for his M.P.s too circle around and flank Murdock.

Peeking around the wood pile again he sees two of Decker's men trying to sneak up on him. "That is not very nice Decker!" he yells as he steps out from behind the pile and fires at Decker's men sending them running for cover.

Decker and his men had taken up refuge on the porch and in the house. "Come out with your hands up Captain... I am giving you too the count of three."

"I don't think I want to do that Col." replied Murdock stepping out from behind the woodpile again firing at Decker.

Decker returns fire sending Murdock diving behind the woodpile, at the same time they started to advance again on Murdock's position.

Looking the situation over "Ok Fred I think I am going to make a run for it." Murdock began his retreat for the barn; he walked backwards firing at Decker and his men trying to slow their advance. When he was almost to the barn door Murdock turns and runs.

"Get him!" yelled Decker, holstering their guns the MPs gave chase after the fleeing Murdock.

His lungs started to burn with each breath but he didn't stop. He almost reached the arch when one of the M.P.s Corporal Crezee _**(Cru za) **_managed to catch up and tackle him. Knocking Murdock to the ground, the M.P. is trying to pull Murdock's arms behind his back. He manages to elbow Crezee in the face causing him to let go of his hold. Pushing himself off the ground Murdock yells "Computer arch" and he runs through the arch. Thinking his troubles were over he places his hand against the wall for support in a coughing fit as the door closed.

Corporal Crezee is 5'9" with dark blonde hair and fair colored skin, he is a stocky build and still has his round baby face

Decker and the rest of his men finally run into the barn. Looking at the M.P. who was holding his bloody nose as he is picking up his helmet Decker asks "Where did he go?"

A very irritated Corp. Crezee pointed to the spot where Murdock disappeared. "He said, computer arch" to everyone surprise a door opened.

"So that's how Col. Smith pulled a rabbit out of his hat." Smiling with a sense of victory, Decker walked through the door and the other three followed him.

"Swoosh" Murdock looked up in shock as Decker and his M.P.s came through the door. Murdock turns and bolts for the turbo lift.

Pulling his gun Decker yells "Freeze Captain!" watching in fear as his quarry gets away, in that split second of blind rage that the A Team was slipping through his fingers again, he fires.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 We didn't board no ship sucker

When Hannibal and the guys reached sickbay Hannibal smiled at Dr. Crusher. "We are looking for sickbay."

Dr. Crusher smiled back "well you found it." Looking the team over and extending her hand to Hannibal "I am Dr. Crusher."

Hannibal took her hand "I am John Smith" pointing to Face and B.A. "The good looking guy there is Face and the big guy with the Mohawk is B.A."

"Come on in," said Dr. Crusher and pointing to the door that leads to the exam area. "Why don't you just go in there and wait I will be right there."

When the team went through the door Dr. Crusher quietly said to her assistant "call security these men have the same type of weapons that injured Lt. Barclay."

Entering the exam room they quickly scanned the futurist medical equipment. "Hannibal where in the world are we? The door we walked through that started this little adventure was strange enough, then the elevator and now this room. I am beginning to think we have somehow become a part of one of Murdock's fairytales" said Face.

"Well…. wherever we are…. I have a bad feeling" stated Hannibal.

It had only taken B.A about three seconds to zero in on Murdock's jacket that was sitting on a chair. B.A picked up the jacket and studied the dried blood for a few seconds "Hannibal look!"

Hannibal walked over and placed his hand on B.A.s shoulder, speaking in a soft tone "don't worry we will find him." Hannibal took the jacket from B.A "at least we know Murdock made it this far."

Dr. Crusher entered the room to see the three of them checking out the jacket that Lt. Barclay had been wearing when he came in. "Now what can I help you gentlemen with?" She asked.

Hannibal held up Murdock's jacket, "This belongs to our friend," taking a step towards the doctor. He tried to keep his tone friendly but this was the closest they had come to finding Murdock in over 3 hours. "where is he?"

"Please…. we need to know if he is ok?" Stepping forward, Face begged the doctor. "He was shot this morning.

Dr Crusher looked at three worried faces "Well Lt. Barclay came in here with a wound to his chest caused by a primitive weapon." She pointed at their rifles "just like your weapons."

"Look mama we didn't hurt him" stated B.A.

Face whispered to Hannibal "what does she mean primitive?"

Hannibal shrugged his shoulders

Dr. Crusher continued "the projectile punctured Barclay's lung, he required emergency surgery" stated Dr. Crusher. Smiling she said "he came through the surgery just fine, but he will be sore for a few days"

Not sure of what Murdock had told the doctor, and not wanting to ruin his scam Hannibal played along he asked "can we see him?"

"You just missed him, he left right before you arrived" stated Dr. Crusher.

Surprised by what the doctor had said, "Where did he go?" Hannibal asked.

"I don't know" replied Dr. Crusher "I tried to stop him but Barclay seemed determined to go somewhere."

Before the conversation could go any further the door opened with Worf and three members of the security team entering sickbay. Hannibal groaned "Well guys it looks like we have been sold out."

Looking Worf over Face said to Hannibal "well no doubt about it we are in Murdock land."

Hannibal smiled "nice huh."

"I am Lt. Worf." He studied each member of the team before continuing, "I am in charge of security."

Hannibal took a cigar out of his pocket and placed in his mouth, he crossed his arms. Face took up his position to Hannibal's right with his arms to his side. B.A took the left with his hands balled into fists and flexing his arms. Both of them were ready and waiting for Hannibal's signal. "What can we do for you Lt. Worf?"

Dr. Crusher quickly tried to relive the tension "Lt Worf just needs to ask you a few questions and then you can go look for Barclay."

"You know I think we will just go and look for him now" stated Hannibal

"Before you leave please turn over you weapons" Worf stated. His stance and tone told Hannibal that is was not a request.

Hannibal lit his cigar "we can't do that pal."

"You can't be permitted to carry weapons aboard this ship." Worf replied. "Your weapons will be returned to you when you leave."

Hannibal looked at the phasers that Worf and his men were pointing at them. Even though he didn't know how they worked, he knew a weapon when he saw one. "Ok guys hand them over," as he removed Baby from his shoulder.

Worf nodded and one of his men came forward and took Hannibal's M-60. B.A growled as the security officer took his rifle. After taking Face's rifle the man left the room.

Turning his attention back to the team, Worf asks "Who are you and how did you get aboard this ship?"

"We didn't board no ship sucker" growled B.A.

"We are the A-Team and as for a getting on a ship we don't know what you are talking about" stated Hannibal.

"We were hunting in the woods and we walked into a barn that brought us into this complex replied Face.

"I am going to have to restrict you to quarters till I can sort out how you got here" stated Worf

Turning to one of the security officers "Ensign Johnson would you please escort these men to guest quarters on deck three" ordered Worf

"Captain Picard to Lt. Worf."

"Go ahead Captain."

"Worf there was weapons fire on deck ten."

"I am on my way to check it out" replied Worf as he ran out the door.

"Let me know what you find out Picard out."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi Guys I ended up needing to give my M.P.s names so I could keep them strait and so that the story didn't get bogged down. I went back into chapter 5 and added the descriptions. For those of you that have been following along I have the descriptions here so you don't have to go back and read that chapter again. If I got the military rank wrong let me know and I will fix it. **_

_**Corporal Thatcher is 6'2" with dark brown hair, kept in the expected military cut, with his helmet hiding his receding hairline. He is well built with naturally tanned skin leading you to believe that he could have native Indian in him.**_

_**Corporal Crezee (Cru za) is 5'9" with dark blonde hair and fair colored skin; he is a stocky build and still has his round baby face**_

Chapter 7 Holodeck

Pulling his gun Decker yells "Freeze Captain!" Watching in fear as his quarry gets away, in that split second of blind rage that the A Team was slipping through his fingers again, he fires.

Murdock thought for sure he would make it to freedom. He heard Decker yell something but he didn't have time to think about it. Murdock's mind was racing, "_how Decker was able to walk off the holodeck, did the team make it off the holodeck too?"_

Decker fired and Murdock dropped to the floor, he yelped as the bullet hit home and settled in his right bicep. His brain finally registered what Decker had said.

He struggled to get onto his knees; "MMMM!" Murdock bumped his arm in the effort, causing the fire in his arm to flare. Instinctively he grabbed it.

"Don't' move captain" yelled Decker as he ran towards Murdock with his gun drawn.

Stunned, Murdock just sat on his knees and held his injured limb close to his side. "_I can't believe Decker did that." _He tried to clear his head as he watched Decker approach him. "Man Decker what did you do that for?"

A smiling Decker holstered his gun as he stood over him, "that wasn't very smart Captain."

"Yeah I got that" replied Murdock

Kneeling down Decker reached for Murdock's arm to examine it "Where are Smith and the others?"

Murdock moved to prevent him from touching his injured arm. "Have you tried Disney land" he smirked.

Frustrated Decker stood up and ordered his men "get him up and if he tries that again, shoot him."

"Gee Decker and all this time I thought we were friends" sneered Murdock. He struggled to tear off a strip of his shirt sleeve to tend his arm

"Here, let me help you," Capt. Crane knelt down and waited for Murdock to agree to his help.

Murdock nodded and let Crane bandage his wound. He closed his eyes tight and held his breath while Crane wrapped his arm.

"There, that should work" stated Crane taking Murdock's good hand and pulling him up.

Once Murdock was on his feet Decker ordered Crezee "cuff him."

"Oh.. come on Decker…. have a heart" Murdock begged. "Look around, where can I go?"

Decker looked at Murdock's swollen arm "ok….. but if you try anything, the cuff's go on."

Murdock could almost read the minds of Decker and his men. As they looked at their surroundings, the look on their faces asked the same thing, _"What is this place?"_

Smirking as a crazy escape plan starts to form in his mind. Murdock started to walk away "welcome aboard The Starship Enterprise gentlemen."

Decker grabbed Murdock by the back of his jacket, "where do you think you are going?"

Murdock put on a British accent "why ol chap we are going to see the A-Team." He pointed down the hallway "and you can tell B.A why you shot me." The tone in his voice sounded like Decker was going to get in trouble

Decker had a very uneasy feeling in his gut as he looked at him. It couldn't be that easy to get Murdock to lead them to Hannibal and the others. "Let's get going" Decker replied

Since holodeck 2 was malfunctioning Murdock headed to holodeck 1, he stopped at the door and using his good hand started to press buttons on the keypad. Speaking softly so Decker couldn't hear, "Computer, listen to my voice and commands only, Barclay override 396 alpha."

"Affirmative" replied the computer

Decker watched him suspiciously "what are you doing?"

"I am turning on the lights," replies Murdock with a mischievous smile "this way to The A-Team."

Decker didn't trust Murdock so he pulled his gun and pressed the muzzle in the middle of Murdock's back. "You first and don't try anything."

They entered an empty black room with a grid pattern covering the walls, floor, and ceiling. As soon as the arch disappeared Murdock says "oh it looks like snow."

Suddenly they were in the middle of an arctic blizzard. "What is going on?" Decker hollered at the top of his lungs in order to be heard over the howling winds.

"You don't like this, how do you feel about mountain climbing?" Suddenly they are on a very narrow path on top of a mountain peak. Trying to further disorient Decker and his Murdock says "you don't like this either, how about a desert walk?"

"Capt. I don't think this is funny, Take us back." Decker orders Murdock.

Decker and his men gathered into a tight circle as they watched the walls seem to melt into a vast desert. "How bout a trip back to Nam?" And just as suddenly they were back in the jungles of Viet Nam; in the confusion Decker released his grip on Murdock. Taking advantage the moment he felt Decker let go Murdock took off managing to quickly disappear into the jungle.

A very frustrated Decker yells "he's getting away!"

Decker orders Corp. Thatcher "you stay here and don't let him get out." Looking at Capt. Crane "you go right and Corp. Crezee, you go left I will take the middle."

Thatcher watched the three of them disappear into the jungle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before Worf even stepped out of the turbo lift his Klingon senses picked up the scent of gunpowder and blood in the air. With phasers drawn Worf and his security team cautiously stepped off the lift.

A few steps from the lift Worf finds a small puddle of blood. "Worf to captain Picard."

"Go ahead Worf" replied Captain Picard.

"Captain we have a situation here" replied Worf. "There has been primitive weapons fire and someone has been injured."

"Please keep me informed Picard out."


End file.
